I'm The Leader of The Enforcers!
by theplaywrite
Summary: Yusei convinced Secure Security that he was the true leader of The Enforcers. However, his plan to keep his friends safe does not last forever. What is worse to Yusei: the abuse inflicted in prison or his friends giving up their lives for him?


I'm The Leader of The Enforcers!

"I'm the leader of the Enforcers! I'm the one who has been organizing and planning the attacks on Security. The other three are completely innocent. You said if I turned myself in they all can go free!"

Yusei watched as Sector Security cars and duel runners surrounded him, lights and sirens still blaring. Officers jumped out of their vehicles and cautiously made their way towards Yusei. He would not resist and placed his hands in the air showing all the signs of surrender.

Once the officers saw that the apparent leader of the notorious duel gang was defenseless, they ran in and immediately went to arrest him. Yusei was pushed onto the rain soaked ground and his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"You should have thought twice before confronting Security." Yusei heard a harsh voice yell into his ear from behind. "Now, you're going to regret your little stunt for the rest of your miserable, worthless life."

Yusei was picked up off the cold ground by the officers and dragged to an awaiting van for transport to the Facility. The young man tried to turn his head around, wondering if he would see his friends, Jack, Crow and Kalin. Luckily, there was no sign of them. Sector Security had not gotten to Kalin, the true mastermind behind these attacks.

The officers were about to throw Yusei into the back of the van, when he spoke up. "My teammates will not be arrested, right?"

One of the officers dragging Yusei by his arms snickered. "So long as they don't get into anymore trouble. But rest assured that if Security senses any reemergence of your duel gang, there won't be mercy of any of them."

The officers shoved Yusei into the van and slammed the doors shut behind him. Yusei's head banged against the metal floor and his body was immediately being shaken around by the rough driving. The seriousness and reality of the situation was finally sinking in.

 _Yusei looked out the window of the abandoned building, watching the lights of Security hunt them down. Then he looked back at his friends. Jack and Crow were holding Kalin back. It was strange to see Kalin, the leader of the team and one of their closest friends, have to be restrained like this._

 _"Yusei." Jack spoke up. "It's only a matter of time before Security finds us."_

 _Yusei looked back towards the window, rain falling down harder than ever before and strobing lights growing closer._

 _"What are you thinking we do, Yusei?" Crow asked._

 _He looked back to them, specifically looking down at Kalin, who was breathing heavy and had a lust for blood in his eyes. Yuesi felt guilty for this whole mess. If only he could have convinced Kalin that going up Security was a bad idea. If only he stayed with Kalin to make sure he did not do anything he would regret. He did not want to see Kalin locked up._

 _"You guys stay here."_

 _Yusei walked out of the building into the pouring rain and straight into the hands of Security._

* * *

The doors to the van opened to blinding spot lights, burning Yusei's eyes. Guards from the Facility swarmed inside and dragged Yusei out of the van. He was lead inside cinderblock walls, what was assumed to be the Maximum Security Center of the Facility. Only the worst of the worst, or most hated of Security, found themselves locked up here.

Yusei was brought inside a small room were he was immediately strapped down to a metal chair. The guards quickly brought up a laser up to the left side of his face and aimed.

Suddenly, a painful burning sensation, like a thousand hot needles being dragged across his skin, carved the signature pattern of a criminal under Yusei's left eye. He screamed out in total pain.

After the mark was imprinted, Yusei was stripped of his clothes, forced to dawn a scratchy prisoners uniform and was escorted down a number of hallways to his new home. Yusei was shoved inside the cell, the heavy metal door slamming shut.

Only now was Yusei finally able to collect himself. He rubbed the left side of his face, still very sore and hot to the touch. A sigh escaped his lips, as Yusei looked around his new home. Knowing the charges against Kalin, it was assumed that he would most likely spend the rest of his life in here, rotting away like trash.

Yusei was about to sit down on the hard cot, but the door to his cell opened again. He spun around and saw a group of guards smirking at him.

"So, you're the scum that planted the explosives in our headquarters. You know that wasn't a very nice thing to do." One of them said.

"He apparently is also being charged for assault on an officer. A number one offensive, resulting in maximum the sentence." Somebody else explained.

Yusei's mind remembered back to when he found out that Kalin had bombed Security and when he saw him attack, almost killing an officer. However, he did not have anymore time to think, as the group of guards entered his cell.

"Well, let's start your sentence then, shall we."

The two of the guards ran around to Yuesi and grabbed his arms, holding him up with no way to defend himself. Then the other guards began swinging, hitting Yusei in his stomach, chest and face. Blow after blow, Yusei continued to have his body be assaulted by the men who once swore to protect citizens.

"Please...stop." Was the only thing he could say as the guards drove their fists into his skin, bruising and beating him senseless. As soon as blood began to seep from his mouth, the guards threw Yusei to the ground, stepped on his hands and left.

Yusei stayed on the ground for a long time, unable to overcome his injuries. Every inch of his body hurt, either being a dull throbbing and sharp stabbing pain that kept him from getting up. He did not know how much time was passing.

Finally, he was able to sit himself up and pull his aching body up onto the cot. Yuesi laid on his side, wrapping his arms around his knees. He had not realized tears were rolling down his face.

Yusei moaned out in pain, as every breath he took caused him pain and discomfort. Could Kalin have taken this?

His mind went back to his friends. Hopefully they had gotten away. Hopefully Security did not arrest them. Hopefully his friends were save. Yusei's friends were everything to him. Giving himself up for their safety, especially Kalin's, was the least he could do for everything they have done for him.

* * *

Yusei had no idea how much time had pasted since his arrest. His head was to enveloped with pain to even think. The guards of the Facility loved to beat and torture him. He would not have expected less after what Kalin had done. Although, he had no idea how much longer he could last. The beatings, restless nights and withheld food rations left his body in a very fragile state.

Suddenly, as Yusei was laying on the cot after another long night of no sleep, a loud banging sound startled him. The door to his cell opened, but instead of more guards, it was someone official.

"Bring him."

Yusei was grabbed by two new guards, who followed an older man through the halls of the Facility. He then found himself to be brought inside what looked like to be an interrogation room.

Yusei was seated on a chair, legs and arms chained, across the table from the old man who looked at him with intense eyes.

"Here's what I need from you." The official got straight to the point. "I need you to tell me anything we might need to know about your duel gang that can help us bring them in."

"What?" Yusei asked. "I thought if I turned myself in, they would go free?"

"We did let them go free. But for the past few weeks, somebody has been taking out of runners and squad cars. All intelligences are pointing to your gang."

Had it really been weeks? "I'm not telling you anything." Yusei was quick to respond. There was no way he would sell out his friends and let them get arrested.

The old man shook his head and stood up from his chair. "Do you like getting beat up? Do you like not eating? If you tell me what I want to know, I can get rid of that. If not, I can make it hurt so much more."

"I'd never sell out my friends." Yusei turned his head away, not wanting to give the man any sort of hints.

"Friends? So you care about those guys more than yourself. Oh, if there were only more men like you in the world." The older man smirked with a truly evil idea coming to mind. "How about we switch things up then. If you don't give me the information that can help us arrest your friends, then I won't have them arrested."

"What are you saying?" Yusei looked back at him, feeling a very nervous sensation in his stomach.

The man slammed his hands down on the table between them and yelled at Yusei with a bombing voice. "I will simply tell my men to take out your gang. They won't have a chance to be arrested because they'll be shot dead first."

Yusei's collected expression faltered as fear over took him. "You won't do that. You can't!"

"They've broken enough laws to have a search party sent out for them and if they resist even the slightest, my men will not be held accountable for their deaths."

"No!"


End file.
